Fei Wang
Perfil thumb|250px|Fei *'Nombre:' 페이 / Fei *'Nombre Completo:' 王霏霏 / Wang Fei Fei *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actriz *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Haiku, Hainan, China *'Estatura: 167cm *'''Peso: 46kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment AQ Entertainment Sobre Fei Nació el 3 de abril de 1987 en Haikou, Hainan, China. Asiste al Instituto de Artes de Seul (SeoulArts), formalmente conocido como Seoul Art College, junto con Jia de miss A y Nana de After School .En china, Fei apareció en la televisión Zhejiang (浙江 电视台) Programa de audición "the more she dances the prettier she is "("越 跳越 美丽"). Era un miembro de la versión china de las Wonder Girls , JYP Sisters, sin embargo paso a ser parte despues de 3 años de entrenamiento, al grupo femenino surcoreano, "miss A" . Dramas *Happy Noodle (CCTV, 2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo '' *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) ''Cameo '' Peliculas *Annyeong (Junto a miss A y 2PM ) Programas Tv *'2014': If You Love *'2014:' Hunan TV Amazing Dance (18/02/14) *'2013:' JTBC Hidden Singer 2 (14/12/13, junto a Jia y Min) *'2013:' Master Chef Korea Celebrity *'2013:' KBS Real Experience Seven Days (2013) *'2013:' Odd Dance Flying (2013) *'2013:' SBS Challenge 1000 Songs (30/06/13, junto a Min) *'2013:' Zhejiand TV China's Dream Show: Dream Ceremony (2013, junto a Min y Jia) *'2013:' KPOP collection in Seul *'2013:' Dancing with the Stars 3 *'2013:' Olive TV ¡Master chef Korea celebrity! (22/02/2013) *'2012:' Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Min y Jia) *'2012:' KBS Vitamin *'2012:' Our Sunday Night *'2010:' Bouquet *'2009:' You Will Grow Prettier If You Dance Programas de Radio *C-Radio (2014) *Idol True Colors (MBC, 2014) *C2S Radio Live Talk (2012, junto a 2PM) Anuncios *'2013: Connie Colin *'''2012: Cathy Cat *'2010: '''Samsung China's Anycall *'2010:' Edwin Videos Musicales *2PM - My Color *Hun Gong ft. Hoony Hon - You Are The Only On That I Love Reconocimientos *'2013 TV Show Dancing with The Stars:' Mejor Pareja de Baile (Tercera Temporada) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: Miss A *'''Educacion: **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Color Favorito:' Rojo y amarillo *'Fanclub:' Feithfuls *'Especialidades:' Power Jazz, Hip Hop, Danza Folk China. *'Familia: '''Padres, un hermano (menor) y una hermana (mayor). *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido), Coreano (fluido), Tailandés (fluido) e Inglés (medio). *'Hobbies:' Bailar, cocinar, escuchar música, leer, mangas, videojuegos y cantar. *'Tipo ideal: Que sea amable, honesto y que sobre todo sea fiel a sus padres. La apariencia no importa, sólo que sea honesto, que tenga buen sentido del humor y que tenga sueños de un mejor futuro. *Participo como jurado en un reciente programa "Amazing Dance", en China. *Modeló en '''K-Collection in Seoul, y luego, repartio manzanas a los admiradores. *Antes de su debut participó, con Jia, en el MV "My Color" de 2PM. Es muy cercana a ellos, ellos revelaron que la obligaban a cocinarles cuando eran trainee. *Vivía con Suzy pero actualmente vive sola en un departamento. *Junto con Jia, Woo Hye Rim de Wonder Girls, Sarah (Shin Hye Ji) y Xiao Fei (Hwang Yi Fei) fueron parte de un grupo llamado JYP Sisters en un programa de variedades chino. Se las conocía como las "Wonder Girls Chinas", hasta hicieron un cover de éstas mismas (Nobody Rainstone Remix). *Sera parte de la nueva temporada de we got married china llamada "If you love me" junto con el famoso actor chino Sun Jian. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Weibo *Google Galería Fei 2.jpg Fei 3.jpg Fei 4.jpg Fei 5.jpg Fei 6.jpg Fei 7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JYP Entertainment